


Reunion

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Post Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: Stumbling around an unfamiliar planet with a new, unfamiliar face, the Doctor encounters someone she wasn't expecting.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's gratuitous and not based on any canon evidence BUT we wanted to do it and it's always more fun if you share fanfic with others. I want to emphasise (to any possible future readers) that this was written before any content was available on Thirteen.

"Ooh, that's a nice face." As the words were spoken, a familiar face moved into view. She didn't know what to do for a moment. Had she managed to get the events confused? Were the timelines out of sync? How was she alive, and how did she know? "Is it new?"

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." Play it cool. She would rather avoid a conflict whilst still recovering from her regeneration. 

"Oh, come on, Doctor. I could tell you were coming from a mile away. Glad to see you finally brought your face up to the modern day."

"A mile?" It must be about thirtieth century Earth by her reckoning (but it could be anything else because it was all so fuzzy) and she didn't think they used miles by this point. "I'm sorry, are you looking for a doctor? I could call you one if it's urgent."

"Oh, you haven't gone and lost your memory again, have you?" Missy folded her arms, looking awfully concerned for all of two seconds before going back to her usual suspicious self. "No...you're just trying to get rid of me. Honestly, Doctor, I was quite liking this new face until now."

"I'm sorry, I really don't know what you're talking about," she said, but it was getting harder and harder not to just smile and perhaps embrace her. Maybe that was too dangerous but she wanted it and it was hard to pass up the chance.

"If you've just regenerated, shouldn't you be resting? Oh, who am I kidding. You'd be saving the universe in the midst of doing all that golden glowy stuff if you could." Missy prodded her in the chest. "Stop pretending you don't know me, or I'll lose my patience and make this pretty new regeneration very short-lived."

"Don't you dare, I'm quite liking the hair for now," she said. It was a slip, but she could own a slip if she tried. Glancing around to check no one had stopped to watch or listen to the exchange, she threw her arms around the person she thought was dead.

"Oh! Oh, we're doing hugs now? Come on, Doctor, I'm not one of your sappy little human pets," Missy huffed indignantly. She pushed herself out of the Doctor's embrace, looking as cross as it was possible for a clearly rather pleased person to look.

"Oh, shut up," she said, her mouth curling into a fond smile that felt so unfamiliar that she was shaken for a moment. Hopefully Missy hadn't noticed. "Don't you like the hair? It's been centuries since I've been blond."

"Mm. Your last blond regeneration was that idiot in a rainbow coat. You certainly pull it off a lot better than him..." Missy reached up, twirling a lock of the Doctor's hair around her finger and then tugging on it rather hard. "Stays in place very well. I approve..."

"Doesn't matter if you approve," she said, resisting the childish urge to stick her tongue out rather successfully. "Are you parked close by? I can't remember how far I wandered. Bit of a blur, you see."

"I'm, ah... Not parked anywhere. Little bit of an accident, very long story. YOU, however, are parked about three miles that way." Missy gestured off to the east with her umbrella. "I told you, I sensed you coming and took the precaution of finding your TARDIS to steal it. Unfortunately, she wouldn't let me in."

"She doesn't like you."

"She LOVES me, darling, but she's so awfully protective over you after you've regenerated." There was a pause and then Missy started walking in the direction she'd pointed. Cautiously, the Doctor followed.

"Of course she is, she's my TARDIS. Yours would do the same for you. Or perhaps yours would let me in for the sole purpose of keeping you out of trouble whilst you recovered." Spending time with Missy was definitely helping that post-regeneration haze melt away- a little bit of sharp-tongued wit was clearly good for the soul.

"I'll make a note that you're definitely never allowed in my TARDIS unless I invite you in," she said. "Hang on, pay attention and don't get hit by a car. Honestly, anyone would think you're walking on the wrong legs."

"They aren't WRONG, they're just new. Look at them, they're all skinny." The Doctor bent down, prodding at her knees. "In better shape than my last face, though. I'm sure you saw his graceless attempts at running on many occasions..."

"I'm not sure you'll be much better," she said. "The last one might have been bad, but I don't think you've ever been good. Grace isn't a word I would ever use to describe you, Doctor."

"You ought to watch that I don't use these lovely new legs to kick you, Missy." That wasn't something she really felt like doing, though. She was far too pleased at having found a friend- the TARDIS must have landed her here just so they could meet each other again. "A word of warning, though. My regeneration wrecked the inside of the TARDIS. I'm sure she's busy repairing herself right now, but it's definitely going to look a little different..."

"It looks different every time I go inside," she said. "Maybe one day the TARDIS will regain a sense of style. The last couple have been getting there but she's far too fond of flashing lights and very strange control modules."

"I like the way she looks," the Doctor said, offended. 

"Of course you do, dear, you're madly in love with her. You'd spout poetry about her if she decided to remodel herself into a brick wall."

"Red brick is a charming feature and it would certainly shake things up a bit from the metal I'm used to."

"See? Hopeless. Always have been, always will be."

**Author's Note:**

> I also realised when reading this through that the Doctor doesn't know that Missy didn't escape...this is convenient and myself and my writing partner just wanted to do it, honestly.


End file.
